Brave Sword
Brave Sword (ゆうしゃの剣, Hero Sword in the japanese version) is a B-Rank sword used in several Fire Emblem games. It is among the Brave series of weapons. It is usually found in the middle or end of the game. Like all other Brave weapons, it gives you 2x your ordinary hits, which allows you to do a quadruple strike. The brave sword is a powerful and well-rounded sword with substantial durability and decent accuracy. The brave sword gives a tactical edge to any unit that wields it because of the fact that can strike consecutively. This is a good weapon for slow units like generals and armor swords to use so that they can attack twice. This is also a good weapon to use to train units, and it is also tactical to use when attacking a powerful unit when a counterattack is not worth the risk. The only true drawback to brave weapons is that since they strike so many times, that durability decreases very fast. As well, they can tend to be on the heavier side when it comes to swords, but the weight shouldn't really be too much of a problem. Weapon Data Gaiden Stats Locations Deen comes with a Hero Sword equipped to him. Seisen no Keifu Stats Locations In Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, the Hero Sword is given to Ira by either Holyn or Lex in chapter 3. Celice can also get a Hero Sword in chapter 7. Thracia 776 Stats Fūin no Tsurugi Stats Rekka no Ken Stats Locations In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, you get a Brave Sword if you recruited Harken, the only survivor of Lord Elbert's knights. The Sacred Stones Stats Locations In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, you can get a Brave Sword by killing an enemy unit wielding it near the entrance to the Rausten court in chapter 19, Last Hope. Path of Radiance Stats Locations In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, the Brave Sword is obtained in Chapter 21: Without a King in a chest located over the canal and near Tauroneo, but outside the throne room, where general Ena sits. It can be openned using Volke, Sothe, or a Chest Key, but the door must be either unlocked or kicked in (busted open). Radiant Dawn Stats Locations In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, it is given to Micaiah through a info conversation in Part 1, for her to give any of the 3 Sword users she sees fit. Shadow Dragon Stats Tips The Brave Sword is a sword best used for Myrmidons and Swordmasters. Of course, any unit (even slower ones) can use speed wings to improve their speed and have an increased chance for 4x the strike opportunities. A good strategy for brave weapons is to save them for the final battle or for an exceptionally hard enemy unit (usually a boss like Ena (FE9) or Bryce (FE9)) because their duribiliy is too low (30 uses). Also See *Brave Lance *Brave Axe *Brave Bow *Amiti Category:Weapons